Tal vez en otra vida
by nurichany
Summary: Tal vez en otra vida podamos estar juntos, tal ve en otra vida seamos felices...


**Bueno yo soy fanática del Nejiten y pues quise plasmar un poco de la historia de una amiga, pero de la cual su final no fue nada agradable... Sin más no los molesto. Disfrútenla!**

**Tenten Pov.**

Te habías casado ya…

Tenías un hijo ya…

Yo no era tu vida más…

Después de mucho tiempo juntos, después de planes juntos, después de las promesas hechas, se te hizo fácil irte con la mejor opción, dejándome a mí sin opciones…

Recuerdo el momento…

Era el momento más importante de tu vida. Recibías el nombramiento de líder de la rama secundaria. Serías el nuevo jefe de tu rama. Y yo feliz por ti esperaba ansiosa, en la última de las filas de aquél recinto. Tu antiguo equipo había sido invitado. Y yo estaba totalmente feliz de que al fin recibieras el mayor de los honores.

Yo que en ese entonces te daba todo, yo que en aquél entonces te había entregado todo, esperaba con ansias que llegaras conmigo, quería abrazarte, besarte y decirte lo feliz que era por tu nuevo nombre.

Siendo pareja por más de un año, estando juntos incontables veces, entregándote cada centímetro de mí ser, con planes de bodas ya hechos, y de pronto todo se fue al diablo…

-¿Quieres decir algunas palabras Neji?

-Sí, quiero hacer un anuncio a todos los presentes.- tu cara estaba seria y de pronto me miraste.- Quisiera que Hitomi-sama pase al frente por favor.- dijiste seriamente, yo no entendía nada de lo que sucedía. La chica antes citada, la cual era parte de tu clan, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a donde tu estabas. Había un gran sonrojo en su rostro, y sus ojos brillaban al mirarte.

-No puede ser…- susurré, Lee me tomó fuertemente de la mano y me dedicó una sonrisa triste.

-Quiero hacer anuncio de mi compromiso con Hitomi-san. Ella y yo nos casaremos dentro de dos semanas…- al decir esto me miraste fijamente, sin emociones, y de pronto la miraste a ella quien te sonrió y se besaron dulcemente.

La gente presente comenzó a aplaudir. Y yo como la tonta que soy fingí que no sentía nada, fingí que nada me pasaba, Lee no soltaba mi mano, pero logré liberarla y con una sonrisa orgullosa en mi rostro aplaudí, por ti, por mí, por ella…

Salimos del lugar, Lee fue a dejarme a mi casa, pequeña, sin lujos, y solitaria, pero mi casa. Cuando llegamos me sonrió por milésima vez en la noche y me dijo

-¿Estarás bien?

-Claro.- fingí sonreír, y claro, sin que él le creyera.- No debes preocuparte, estaré bien.

-Eso espero, de todas formas, pasaré mañana por ti para ir a entrenar ¿Está bien?

-De acuerdo.- dije con la misma sonrisa que antes.- Que tengas buena noche mi buen amigo.- dije comenzando a cerrar la puerta

-Recuerda que no debes dejar que tu llama de la juventud se apague Tenten.- Me dijo con su sonrisa común, una pequeña risa verdadera salió de mí, me había hecho sentir mejor en cierta forma.

-Claro que no amigo. Hasta mañana

Dicho esto cerré la puerta y al escuchar que él estaba lo suficientemente lejos me dejé caer, y dejé correr el dolor que me embargaba al ver como la persona que amaba me había traicionado de semejante forma, prácticamente me arrastré a mi cuarto, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado llorando, pero debía descansar, la vida sigue y al día siguiente tenía que entrenar con Lee.

Lo sorprendente fue encontrar a Neji Hyuga en mi habitación, parado al lado de mi ventana esperando con los brazos cruzados a que yo llegara. No le tomé importancia. Abrí mi closet, tomé la pijama que estaba dentro y me dirigí al baño, ignorándolo por completo, cosa que sabía, sin duda alguna, era algo que molestaba más que nada a Neji Hyuga.

**Fin Tenten Pov…**

Al ver que era ignorado, su orgullo se vio herido, la tomó rápidamente del brazo, cosa que molesto a la chica.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo fríamente

-Hablar

-No me interesa.

-Debemos hablar Tenten.

-No quiero Hyuga-san.- que ella le llamara de esa forma para él era el peor castigo del mundo.

-Por favor Tenten. Escucha yo…

-Escucha tú Hyuga, entiendo que como líder de la rama secundaria debes tener una esposa perteneciente al clan, hermosa y que conserve la línea sucesoria. Lo comprendo, comprendo que no puedas cumplir nada de lo dicho, y no quiero tus disculpas, no me sirven.

-Escúchame.- dijo desesperadamente atrayéndola a su cuerpo.- Es cierto todo lo que has dicho es cierto. Y quiero que sepas que más que nadie a mi me duele todo lo que te estoy haciendo, pero si no hago esto nunca podremos liberarnos del sello, tú sabes lo mal que la he pasado por culpa del sello. Esto no es por mí, es por ellos…

-Lo sé, por eso Neji.- dijo mientras lo encaraba.- Aléjate de mí. Haz tu vida, esa chica te quiere, te hará feliz, no la lastimes ¿de acuerdo?- dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla y veía como el rostro de él se contraía en una mueca de susto y negación.

-No puedo! No me pidas eso.- dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. Ella soltó un suspiro triste, él la alejó de sí y la miró.

-Si seguimos con esto a escondidas heriríamos más a Hitomi-san, me herirías más a mí y correría peligro tu nombramiento. Esto se ha terminado Neji.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?- dijo él molesto

-Así es, Tenten No es amante de nadie Hyuga, por más que te ame no seré tu amante.- dijo mientras se dio la vuelta. La volvió a tomar del brazo y dándole un sorpresivo beso le dijo

-Entonces que esta sea nuestra despedida.

Y se unieron una vez más, despidiéndose el uno del otro, besando por última vez esos cuerpos que se amaban tanto y que jamás podrían estar juntos. Se amaron hasta que acabó la noche y comenzó la mañana, en un acto de amor tan intenso por medio del cual, expresaban el amor que jamás se profesarían mutuamente. Se quedaron dormidos. De pronto unos toquidos en la puerta de la chica los despertaron.

-¿Quién es a esta hora?- dijo el Hyuga con bastante molestia.

-Es Lee. Prometió pasar hoy en la mañana para que fuera a entrenar con él.- dijo ella con tristeza al ver que ya era tan tarde. Se armó de valor, tomó su mano y le dijo- Será mejor que te vayas, vas a levantar sospechas. Esto es el adiós.

La miró, con infinita tristeza la miró, tomó su mano tristemente y la besó. Se levantaron y se vistieron. Aceptando la realidad de su vida.

Justo cuando el ya se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la pared y ella se disponía a bajar con Lee, le dijo por última vez…

-Te amo Hyuga,- dijo mientras se agarraba del marco de la puerta y lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo.- Espero que, tal vez, si Dios es generoso, nos deje estar juntos en otra vida.- dicho esto salió de la habitación con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, solo esa esperanza le quedaba.

-Yo también Tenten, yo también.- dicho esto salió del lugar, rompiendo así, la relación prohibida que existía entre ellos dos.

**_10 años después…_**

Neji Hyuga, líder completo del clan, querido por todos, se encontraba en la oficina del Hokage. Necesitaba que alguien de su infinita confianza entregara unos documentos importantes a la aldea oculta en la arena. Sólo una persona tenía semejante capacidad.

-Bien Naruto-sama, solo ella puede cumplir esta misión.- enunció.

-Esta bien Neji, pero vamos no me digas así, somos amigos y familia también así que por favor basta de formalidades.- Naruto el Hokage de la hoja, era también primo de Neji.

-Me había mandado llamar ¿Hokage-sama?

-Así es Tenten, lleva esos documentos que te entregará Neji, debes entregarlos sin falla alguna a la aldea de la arena a Gaara. Por favor es de suma importancia que lleguen bien.

-Confío en ti, Tenten.- dijo Neji con nostalgia. Ella se limitó a sonreír

-Claro que sí, cumpliré la misión.- dicho esto desapareció en una nube de humo.

12:00 am…

Despertó asustado, sudando frío. Una terrible pesadilla había asaltado su mente. Se levantó de su cama, miró a su esposa quien no se dio cuenta que él estaba despierto. Salió a la habitación de su hijo el cual dormía plácidamente. Un niño de 9 años, bastante o más serio que él y a quien le habían asignado equipo con una chiquilla muy parecida a Tenten: sin clan, sin nombre, sin familia. Sólo su palabra, su honor y su valentía estaban con ella, y eso era lo que más cautivaba al pequeño Hizashi. Sonrió para sí, su hijo podría casarse con ella si así lo deseara.

De pronto se escucharon unos toques en la puerta. Salió a abrir. Era Lee. Se le veía pálido, estaba asustado y trataba inútilmente de sonreír.

-¿Qué hay Neji?

-Lee, esta no es hora de visitas, dí ya que buscas.

-Le llama Hokage-sama. Necesita hablar urgentemente con usted sobre los documentos enviados a la arena.- le dijo Lee con tristeza

"Tenten" pensó él. Rápidamente salió a la torre.

Al llegar a la oficina, un Naruto bastante triste lo recibió, esto no pintaba bien y su preocupación iba en aumento.

-Neji que bueno que has venido, disculpa te hayamos despertado.

-Díganme ya que ha pasado con Tenten!- exigió saber

-Ella esta llegando, va rumbo al hospital, sus heridas son graves, y tal vez muera.

Esa noticia fue trágicamente horrible para él. Corrió lo más que pudo. Llegó al hospital y cuando la encontró en urgencias estaba terriblemente mal. De su boca salía sangre, tenía múltiples fracturas. Y lo peor era una gran herida en su pecho, donde tenía una gran espada. Se le acercó y ella lo vió. Le sonrió. Le miró por última vez…

-Neji Hyuga.- decía con dificultad.- esto… esto es para ti.- le entregó un pergamino con una respuesta.- Después de todo sí cumplí la misión muy bien.- Tosió más sangre. Ella sabía que su final se acercaba.- Espero que en otra vida, te vuelva a encontrar.

-No digas eso, te pondrás bien.- decía con angustia en sus ojos. Naruto y Lee que presenciaban la escena lo miraban con tristeza, Lee lloraba por el deceso de su amiga.

De pronto dejó de respirar y los médicos y doctores de acercaron. Neji enloqueció.

-No Tenten! No! Por favor! Tienes que vivir! Por favor!.- decía al borde del llanto. De pronto las acciones pararon y Neji vió con horror como cubrían con la manta su rostro.

-Lo siento mucho Neji.- decía Naruto mientras abrazaba a Lee quien no paraba de llorar.- En verdad lo siento.

Días después…

El funeral fue bastante triste, las lágrimas sobraron, y en la cabeza de cierto chico una última frase resonaba "Espero que en otra vida, te vuelva a encontrar"

Los años pasaban… En la casa Hyuga ya no existían las limitantes: no había rama secundaria ni primaria, no había reglas que impidieran matrimonios con otras personas.

Un chico de aproximadamente 25 años llamado Hizashi estaba recibiendo el título de su padre: Líder del clan Hyuga. El hombre se sentía orgulloso. La ceremonia le traía recuerdos: era muy parecida a la que él años atrás llevara a cabo "Cuando Tenten vivía" pensó.

-Quiero hacer un anuncio. Si padre me lo permite quisiera que la señorita Akari pase al frente por favor.- la chica que se encontraba justamente en la última fila, justo donde se hallaba Tenten aquella vez pasó al frente, bastante desconcertada por lo que sucedía. Hizashi volvió a hablar.- Padre, yo sé todo lo que has hecho por el clan y en verdad que lo agradecemos todos los presentes, quisiera pedir ante ti, ante el clan, ante todos la mano de Akari en matrimonio, es la mujer que amo y no pienso casarme con alguien que no sea ella.

Miró a su hijo sorprendido, él se había armado del valor que a él le faltó hace 26 años para defender su derecho a casarse con quien él amaba. Se puso de pie.

-¿Qué respondes Akari?- se dirigió a la muchacha

-Yo quiero casarme con él, no me importa si a nadie de aquí le gusta o no.- dijo con valentía, era como si volviera a ver a Tenten en aquella chiquilla

-Entonces no me queda más que darles mi aprobación.- sentenció el Hyuga mayor

-Gracias padre!- el chico abrazó a su novia, sus primas rubias y con los ojos de su madre gritaban a más no poder felicitaciones. Todos estaban felices de la actual vida.

Estaba caminando por Konoha, todo había cambiado, había paz. De pronto se encontró con la casa de Tenten, estaba deshabitada y estaba bastante abandonada. Después de la muerte de la chica no hubo quien la cuidara. Se adentró en ella y una vaga ilusión le hizo ver como Tenten salía efusivamente a recibirlo, con una de sus grandes sonrisas, mientras enunciaba su nombre. Alzó la mano por instinto. Ver a ese hombre de más de 50 años fantaseando cual chiquillo era vergonzoso. Pero esa fantasía, era lo único que le quedaba de la joven. De pronto detrás de él habló una mujer de la misma edad.

-Aún la extrañas…- dijo con tristeza

-Cada momento.- respondió

-Siempre me pregunté porque me elegiste a mí en lugar de ella, y porque ella nunca me reclamó nada y aceptó nuestro matrimonio.- dijo

-Ella era así, un enigma para todos, hacía esa clase de cosas por los demás que nadie entendía por qué. Y siempre lo terminaba disfrutando, era un tanto masoquista.

-Era hermosa.- señaló su esposa observando una de las empolvadas fotografías.- en verdad que era bella. ¿Cómo murió?

-Protegiéndome.- señaló él.- protegiendo el orgullo Hyuga, protegiendo los pactos y planes para que todo en el clan cambiara.

-Siempre me pregunté porque no la seguiste en la muerte, pero ahora veo que querías dejar todo listo por nuestro hijo. Te agradezco que hayas hecho todo esto por él.

Sin decirse más ella salió de la casa y él se quedo hundido en el recuerdo…

Los años seguían su curso, su hijo se había casado con esa chiquilla. Y ya era abuelo. Pero en su vida seguía existiendo el vacío de Tenten. Jamás la podría olvidar.

Llegó el momento, se encontraba tendido en una cama, era el final de su vida. Su hijo estaba ahí, su esposa igual. Toda su familia estaba ahí.

-Tranquilo hijo iré a un lugar mejor, y recuerda, disfruta cada momento con tus hijos, disfruta la vida misma.

-Claro que sí padre, claro que sí

-Es bueno saber que tú sí pudiste ser feliz con la mujer que amabas.- de pronto miró hacia una esquina, la chica que había amado toda su vida estaba ahí, parada sonriéndole, le tendía una mano

-Es hora.- le dijo con su sonrisa, el también sonrió. Y con esa sonrisa dio su último suspiro. Su hijo lloró la muerte de su padre, sin embargo agradecía el poder haberlo tenido con él.

Neji extendió su mano y se dio cuenta que las arrugas ya no existían, se veía joven, como cuando la última vez que estuvo con Tenten. Se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a caminar.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó él

Ella no respondió, de pronto una luz cegadora los envolvió, se marearon y en ese instante se soltaron, él se aterró y la miró, ella le sonrió.

_**Tokio 2012.**_

Una chica iba apresurada rumbo a la universidad, era la tercera vez en la semana que se quedaba dormida. Justo antes de llegar a su edificio choco con alguien. Esa persona se molestó bastante ya que se había regado el café en todo su traje.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas en verdad! Soy una torpe.- dijo la muchacha y sacando una tarjeta de su bolso, apuntó un número.- escuche llámeme para que le pague la tintorería.- de pronto alzó la mirada y esos ojos perlados la atontaron un instante, tendiendo su mano dijo.- en verdad lo siento mucho, Soy Tenten Ama, un placer.- y sonrió, una sonrisa que le causaba una nueva sensación al chico.

-Neji Hyuga.- tendió su mano y las estrecharon, en ese instante ambos sintieron una clase de descarga eléctrica en la espalda. Ella le sonrió aún más y él se sonrojó bastante.

-Un placer Hyuga-san.- le dijo comenzando a sonrojarse ella misma. Él le parecía bastante familiar.

-Sólo Neji. Yo te llamo, estamos en contacto.- le dijo él mientras la seguía viendo hipnotizado. De pronto ella reaccionó. Le soltó la mano bruscamente y mientras corría le dijo

-Discúlpame en verdad, voy muy tarde. Llámame! Yo lo pago lo juro!

"Una chica bastante peculiar" pensó el chico

Y mientras ella corría una gran sonrisa se acomodaba en su rostro.

_"Tal vez, nos encontremos, en otra vida…"_

Esto sólo era el comienzo.

**Bueno esto es todo... espero les haya gustado y una pequeña molestia: podrían dejarme un review? Muchas gracias!**


End file.
